


personality

by allva



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three people sharing one body, how will the avengers react to this. will there be love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day the Avengers were in the middle of a debriefing when a girl in her mid-20’s comes crashing into the helicarrier, “ow” the girl says as she sits up and rubs her head. “Who are you” Fury ask, the girl looks at him and the Avengers. “I’m Allva, but people call me Al for short” she answers, ‘how did you come flying in here” ask Fury. “Well, about that it is a funny story” she says then she runs to the door saying “see ya”. “Strange girl” says Clint, “agreed” says Bruce. 

“Find her’ yells Fury, the Avengers get up and start looking for her.Allva hides in what appears to be a storage room, “what now” she asks herself. “That could work, because they won’t be”, before she could finish the door opens and Tony is standing there. “we won’t what” he asks her, “won’t be this” she answers as black fire consumes her body. When the fire disappears a furry beast was standing in her place, the beast charges at Tony. 

Tony quickly moves out of the way, the beast runs away from Tony and keeps running until it sees a window. It runs and jumps out the window, after jumping out of the window the beast sprouts big black bat wings and flies toward an empty alley. It lands and the black fire once again consumes the beast only to be replaced with a 5-year-old female child, “okay” the little girl says as she walks out of the alley. She goes to a little café, she sits in one of the outside sits. A waitress walks over to her and asks “where are your parents”, “They’re in that clothing store” the little girl answers while pointing to a store across the of the café. 

“They said that I can come over here and get something to eat or drink, they gave me some money” the little girl says, “okay, so what will you have” the waitress asks. “Hmm, I want the chocolate and strawberry sundae” the little girl answers, “okay” the waitress says as she writes down the girl’s order. The waitress walks away, the little girl looks around and spots the Avengers. “They’re looking for you big sis” the little girl says, the waitress comes back and places the sundae down saying “here you go enjoy”. “thank you” the little girl says as the waitress walks away, she grabs the spoon and eats her sundae. 

After she is done eating she leaves the money on the table and walks over to Captain America, “excuse me” she says. Captain America looks down at her, “hello little girl, sorry but me and my friends are busy looking for a bad guy” he says. “I know, she is my big sister” the little girl says, all the Avenger hear what she said and looks at her. “Why are you telling us this” Bruce ask the little girl, “because she told me to” the little girl answers. “okay can you tell us where your big sister is at right now” Black widow asks, the girl nods and then points at an alley way, “she is over there” say answers. “thank you” Clint says.


	2. Author's Note!

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
